New Year's Celebrations
by My Glass 'o Lemonade
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have the house to themselves since Yuki and Shigure are at the Sohma estate for the festival... Will naughty things develop? Of course! Warnings, Lemon. KyoxTohru.


**A/N Hi guys!**

**I'm pretty nervous about this lemon...**

**OH WELL, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

Tohru stepped gingerly on the roof and made her way carefully towards the ginger that sat looking off into the distance as he had been doing since they both sat and watched the sun go down.

"Kyo-kun," the brunette softly called as she sat down next to the man.

"Hmm?" Kyo reached out and grabbed his fiancée's warm hand and wrapped both his hands around it.

"I was thinking… That um…" she looked down to the shingles of the roof.

"What?" Kyo reached up and swept a strand of hair to rest behind her ear.

"It's new year's," she blurted out.

"Yeah?" the cat yawned as he lay back on the roof, taking the brunette with him.

"Yuki and Shigure are at the Sohma estate…" Kyo looked down at the brunette with amusement.

"Yeah…?" he prodded. The brunette looked up to him nervously with a beet red face.

"Kyo-kun," she whined softy.

"What?" he looked her in the eyes. She scooted up so she could reach his face. She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his. The man reacted instantly and rolled them over to he was on top. He licked her bottom lip, but she did not open her mouth. The woman pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Could we go into the house, please?" she asked quietly. Both stood, but before Tohru could make it to the ladder, Kyo scooped her up in his arms and jumped off the roof, the woman let out a loud scream.

"Tohru," he chuckled. "Save that for in a minute," he ordered as he carried her bridal style into the house and slid the door shut. He carried her up the stairs and to her room where he kicked the door shut behind them.

He gingerly laid the woman down on her bed and hovered over her. He captured her lips once more and as he licked her bottom lip again, but this time, she did accept him and join in their kiss. The woman held onto the ginger's collar and brought him close as the man unbuttoned the brunette's shirt. Once he had unbuttoned it all the way and slipped it off the woman's arms, he fumbled with the clasp on the back of her bra.

"Dammit," he growled. "I hate these things," he declared as Tohru released his collar and reached behind herself and unclasped it effortlessly. The ginger pulled it off, along with his shirt and threw them across the room. He kissed up her jaw and down her neck. He sucked and bit on her neck, causing the woman under him to moan and gasp.

He worked his way down to her soft mounds. He kissed a nipple lightly before he swirled it around with his tongue.

"K-Kyo-kun," Tohru fisted the sheets under her as the man sucked on her nipple and rolled the other one in his fingers. Kyo gave the other nipple the same treatment as the first before he continued down again. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down her stomach until he came to her core. He took one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder. He looked at her hungrily as he inhaled her scent.

"You're rather wet, Tohru," he observed, giving her a long lick as he finished. He leaned in close and blew on her clit.

"Please, not there," she gasped. He smirked and sucked lightly on the small bundle of nerves. "Ky—agh!" she screamed as he inserted a finger into her. One hand fisted her sheets as one found its way into the ginger hair of her lover.

Kyo pumped two fingers into the woman as he sucked on her clit. The woman could feel a familiar pressure building at the ginger man's actions.

"I-I'm going to—" she squeaked, on the verge of falling into that intense pleasure, however, that squeak turned into a whimper as Kyo pulled out of the woman.

"No fair cumming without me," Kyo scolded as he licked his hand clean, much like a cat. He reached for his belt buckle, but Tohru sat up and beat him to it. She unthreaded the belt from its buckle and unbuttoned his olive green pants. Kyo pushed both his pants and his boxers down at the same time to reveal his hardened member. He wrapped an arm around Tohru and leaned her back. He laced his fingers with hers. "Are you ready?" he asked as he aligned himself at her entrance. The brunette nodded vigorously.

The woman screamed in pleasure as the he went in. The man thrust into Tohru mercilessly as the woman held onto his neck, kissing him deeply. "I'm close," Tohru whimpered as Kyo squeezed her hand, signaling he was too. The brunette felt her muscles tense before she came with a loud, high pitched moan.

"T-Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed as he released into her. The cat and the rice ball panted for breath as they came down from their high. Kyo swept some hair out of his lover's eyes and looked into them. "I love you, Tohru," he told her.

"I love you too, Kyo," she panted. The ginger leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the woman's lips before he rolled off her. He grabbed her and pulled her close. He pulled the comforter over the two of them before they both drifted off to sleep.

**-X-**

"So we're _not_ going to tell them that the New Year's party got cancelled because Haru went black?" Yuki cocked his eyebrow at Shigure.

"It's not something to wake them up over, we'll just go in and go to bed, we won't disturb them," the raven haired male told his cousin. Both men stilled when a scream broke through the air."

"Tohru!" both shouted as they took off towards the house. They saw Kyo carrying Tohru in bridal style and sliding the door shut behind them. They ran to the house and silently slid in. They went upstairs and hovered around Tohru's bedroom. Yuki's eyes widened and his nose scrunched up as he heard the erotic sounds coming from behind the door.

"What… the… hell?" he whispered. He looked up to his cousin, who seemed to have his ear pressed tightly against the door. The dog realized the look that the rat was giving to him.

"What?!" he whispered back, "Reference material for my novels!"

"You perverted…" Yuki shook his head and went back down stairs, maybe to find a knife to gouge out his ears.

No one wants to hear their mother figure in the bedroom.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N Hi again!**

**Those last lines are too true! DX**

**I still think it's funny how yaoi lemons are easier to write than this kind... The last one took me only one day while this one took two and it's only half the size! D=**

**I liked the last bit, with pervy Shigure and all...**

**Okay, Imma go now...**

**WAIT! Did you hear that? The review box wants to know what you thought too!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Please Review! Arigato and good night! =)**


End file.
